


House Hunting

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, nurse!Cas, real estate agent!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a real estate agent and Cas is a nurse. Cas comes to look at a house to buy and they flirt and christen the master bedroom, but Cas buys the house in the end. Sexual content. Destiel. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Hunting

"Sam, I've only got one more client then I'll be home, shouldn't be more than an hour." Dean told his younger brother over the phone. He was standing outside his last house for the day and was ready to go home. Unfortunately, the client was already fifteen minutes late. Castiel Novak had called to let him know that he'd be late, but it was Friday and Dean just wanted to go home and relax.

"It's okay, Dean, I can handle being on my own for another hour, I'm just watching T.V." Sam replied, used to this conversation.

"You've finished your homework?"

"Yes, Dean."

"If you're hungry there's left overs in the fridge."

"Dean. I know."

"Sorry...just-"

"I know, it's okay. Just go do your job, I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay, bye, Sam."

"Bye, Dean."

Dean flipped his phone shut as a dark blue car pulled up and a slim, dark haired man got out. He was about Dean's height, he noted as he shook Castiel's hand, and very handsome, even in what looked like scrubs under a trench coat.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a bit of an emergency at work." Castiel apologised as they walk up to the front door.

"No worries, you're my last client today, so there's no rush." Dean offered in his professional voice.

"Thank you for waiting." Castiel said sincerely looking into Dean's eyes.

Dean got lost for a moment, as he looked into those gorgeous blue orbs, he forgot how to speak until Castiel broke contact "Shall we?"

"Uh, yes, sorry, please go in." Dean held the door open for Castiel.

Once inside, Dean started his normal speech and tour of the house. They started with the living room, and moved to the kitchen "So, are you a doctor or...?"

"A nurse, actually."

"Oh, well the scrubs suit you."

Castiel just tilted his head and Dean realised what he had said "Um, so the next room is the master bedroom." Dean led him to the room and stood in the doorway while Castiel went in to look around "Spacious, freshly painted and new carpet; great for you and the wife."

"I am not married, I'm on my own. The space is good though, I like a large bed." He looked at Dean as he said it and the real estate agent swallowed hard."

'Pull yourself together, Dean!' He scolded himself.

"There are two more bedrooms both have been freshly painted with new carpet as well." Dean spoke as they moved on to see the other two bedrooms.

After that was the bathroom "Do you mind if I use the toilet, it's just I came straight from work and-"

"Sure, go ahead." Dean knew he wasn't supposed to let clients use the bathroom but he liked Castiel and saw no harm in it.

For some reason unknown to Dean, when Castiel reappeared in the view of the half open door, he was shirtless and washing a spot on his shirt in the sink.

The nurse was well toned without being muscular and Dean noticed his nipples were erect from the cool air. Dean felt his blood run south and he palmed his black pants trying to hide the growing bulge.

Castiel looked at the mirror on the wall and saw Dean rubbing his pants while looking at them, he could see the obvious bulge and it made his mouth go dry. Dean Winchester was a /very/ handsome man with the greenest eyes you have ever seen and apparently he was palming himself over the shirtless nurse.

Dean looked up suddenly and a look of horror passed over his face "Uh, I um, I-"

"I think I'd like to look at the master bedroom again." Castiel said smoothly, pinching Dean's ass on the way past.

Dean did a double take and then followed Castiel to the master bedroom where he wasn't sure what to expect. He entered the room and was immediately pushed up against the wall next to the door by Castiel.

"I saw you touching yourself, Dean, was that for me?" The nurse asked, his voice deeper than normal.

Dean's voice escaped him and all he could do was nod "I- just- you- you're gorgeous." Dean was going to lose his job for sure, shit.

Then Castiel kissed him and continued to kiss him, Dean was not complaining, he kissed Castiel back, resting his hands on sharp hips as the nurse pressed closer. They were soon able to feel each other through the thin materials of their pants, then Castiel pushed his hips into Dean's and the real estate agent moaned.

"Fuck," he breathed "I don't even know you, Cas."

"Yet you already have a nickname for me." Castiel retorted "Do you want to stop?"

The nurse started to back off but Dean held his hips pulling him back towards him "God, no!" He exclaimed.

"Good, because I want you."

"/Jesus/ you can have me any way you want."

Castiel kissed him again, this time seeking permission with his tongue, Dean complied instantly, opening his mouth and letting his tongue truly taste Castiel for the first time.

Dean immediately fell in love with peaches, cinnamon and a calm strength that was all Castiel.

Suddenly Castiel's hand was palming him through his pants and Dean melted into the wall, the back of his head making contact.

"So hard already." Castiel commented in Dean's ear.

"It's been a while," he admitted "and this is really hot."

"I know what you mean." The nurse grabbed his hand and put it over his own hard erection. Dean gripped him firmly and Castiel shuddered.

Soon Dean had no shirt and his pants were undone enough to be half way down his thighs. Castiel stroked him as Dean undid his pants and slid them down to his knees.

Castiel removed them completely along with his underwear and stood there naked in front of Dean. Stop and stare was all Dean could do, Castiel was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on, dammit if Dean wasn't falling for him already.

Dean all but ripped off his pants and underwear, and lifted Cas up, so the nurse's legs wrapped around his waist (Dean had never found a better reason to lift weights).

Castiel's back hit the wall and Dean ground his erection against the other man's, finding relief in the friction but not enough. It seemed the nurse was good at holding his weight, so Dean only needed to hold him with one hand while the other gripped both their cocks. His mouth found Castiel's and they kissed as Dean began to stroke them, spreading the precome and creating some resemblance of a pace and rhythm.

Their breathing turned heavy and their kissing frantic, as Dean teased the heads with his thumb, sliding over the precome.

Castiel was the first to moan "Dean, Dean, I-ah..."

His body shivered and he groaned as he came over his and Dean's chests. Dean need just another- he moaned into Castiel's shoulder, painting over the other man's mess.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, heads resting against each other as their breathing returned to normal. Then slowly Dean let the nurse down, still holding him while he got his legs back.

"I'll take the house," Castiel said finally "as long as I get to see more of you."

Dean grinned and announced in a mock auctioneers voice "Sold; to the most gorgeous man on the planet."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I drove past a real estate today and it had Dean in big letters out the front and then this appeared, so I hope you enjoy it, hopefully back to writing my WIPs soon, much love xox


End file.
